Broly's Origin
by dragontank1414
Summary: Based of the YouTube video Dragonball z - Broly's Origin Redone by Expergamez, here is a reworked Broly origin story.


**So Youtuber Expergamez created a video, outlining how he would of wrote Broly's origin. For those interested in checking out this video, it's titled Dragonball Z - Broly's Origin Redone. It's a good video, and honestly if you haven't already you should browse his channel. Anyway, this is my take on the origin of Broly, using his outline.**

Paragus runs through the halls of King Vegeta's palace, nearly stumbling as he made his way towards his throne room. The proudest day of his life was about to become the most horrible day of his life. His son, his very flesh and blood, was born with a power level of twenty thousand. As incredible as this was, it was unlikely that King Vegeta would take this well. Paragus needed to reach Vegeta before any other Saiyan; Paragus needed to try and reason with the king. Paragus pushes open the door to King Vegeta's throne room, where a Saiyan doctor kneals before the king.

"King Vegeta... I came to speak to you." Paragus rushes forward and kneels next to the doctor. King Vegeta stands "You came to speak to me about your son? Because I already heard all that I need to." Paragus looks up at King Vegeta "You... know about his power then. But..." Paragus stands, clenching his fists "This is a blessing! The next generation of Saiyans will not need to bow their head to Frieza!" King Vegeta turns to his guards "No. A monster with that kind of power shouldn't be allowed to live. I won't allow him to grow up to threaten the rule of the royal bloodline. He will cause nothing but trouble for my family and I."

Paragus clenches his fists, anger welling inside him "You would just murder my son... because you are afraid of him?" Paragus was shaking with anger by this point, but King Vegeta did not pay him any mind as he forcefully pushed past Paragus, his guards following. Paragus runs towards the door to the throne room, cutting Vegeta off "I won't let you kill my son!" Vegeta smirks, raising his hand "Don't worry, you'll be there to greet him in the next life." Paragus barely has time to react as King Vegeta fires a blast from his hand that punches through Paragus' chest armor, his death mercifully instant.

In the incubation room, Kakarot's crying could be heard over the sounds of footsteps as Vegeta's guards approached Broly's pod. Broly is lifted out of his pod, one of Vegeta's guards holding him by the leg. Broly squirms as Vegeta walks over holding a dagger in his right hand "Hold that little brat still so I can end this quickly." The guard grabs Broly's other leg and Broly begins to thrash, his reflection off the blade causing him to cry out in fear, blasting both guards back from him with an explosive wave of ki that damages several nearby machines as well as fatally wounding the guards. Broly falls to the floor and Vegeta lifts him by his leg "It was just as I told your father. Nothing but trouble."

As the dagger sinks into his stomach Broly lurches awake from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He catches his breath, clenching and unclenching his fists in his dark room. Who was that man? Where did he actually come from? It was not until he began experiencing this reoccuring nightmare that he gave much thought to his true origin. It was obvious at first glance that he did not belong here, but until recently he just accepted this fact and went about living his life. Perhaps he was different, but Broly saw this as an advantage. He was obviously physically superior to this species. Broly pushes himself out of bed, looking at his bedside clock "Half hour until sunrise. No use in going back to sleep." He showers, dresses in his white pants with red sash and walks outside just as the sun begins to rise.

Since escaping the destruction of his homeworld (the memory of which he only began to recently recieve in flashes) Broly landed on this planet, Konats, where a young couple had taken him in and raised him as their own. With no knowledge of who he was other than his name, Broly grew up as one of them, and his impressive size and build meant that the life of a soldier was thrust upon him. Despite all the training and sparring he enjoyed, Broly could not help but feel dissipointed at the overall peace this planet reveled in. A feeling deep inside him hungered for something more. This nightmare seemed to fuel his hunger for destruction that was buried deep beneath the surface. It was more than anger, it was like a passion.

Broly walks down the mostly deserted street towards the house of his adoptive parents. He had moved out long ago and lived on his own, where he took advantage of the luxuries aforded to a trained soldier and active member of the military (a military which saw little action). He considers knocking on the door, then thinks better of it due to the time and instead sits on the front steps, quietly meditating with his eyes closed. A memory flashes to the forefront of his mind and as he sees a flash of all consuming light his skin burns and his power level skyrockets. The braclets on his wrists and the headpiece on his forehead glow, supressing his power and supressing this sudden emotional outburst. Broly closes his eyes again, focusing on this moment. Everything around him was breaking apart and being consumed, but he became surrounded by a ki shield and was set afloat into space.

A hand touches his shoulder and Broly snaps out of his reverie. His adopted father, Lo, pats his shoulder softly "What brings you to visit us son?" Broly stands slowly "I needed to talk to you about where I really came from." Lo, who was getting along in years, seems taken aback "Why the sudden interest? You have never really cared until now." Lo begins to walk inside and Broly follows, closing the door behind him "Well, I've been experiencing a reoccuring nightmare for the past week. What I am seeing is my last few minutes on my birth planet." Lo sits at the kitchen table as his wife walks in the room, sitting at the table next to her husband. They both had long greying hair, with sharp facial features and the signature pointed ears of the Konats. Broly could remember when they were younger, when his mother had beautiful flowing red hair, and his father...

Broly's mind flashes to an image of a Saiyan man. He presses the button on his scouter and it beeps. He whistles "20,000. Wow, who would of thought... my son. My Broly. Capable of such power. But... King Vegeta will never accept this! I must... I must confront the king at once!" When Broly's senses return to him he is on one knee, he had slammed his fist through the kitchen table and cracked it in half. Lo and Pudd stand on opposite sides of the dining room and Broly clutches his face with a hand "I... had another flashback. They are coming back quicker." Lo puts a hand on his shoulder "It's okay. You're dealing with alot, I understand that. Just sit and relax. I will tell you everything we know about the Saiyans."

Broly sits and Lo smiles softly, Pudd sitting next to him and she reaches for his hand. As they hold hands Lo clears his throat "The... Saiyan race were a race that conquered planets. They were warriors by nature. Many Saiyans wore the armor of the conquerer Frieza. Thankfully, we have yet to encounter this Frieza character ourselves, but from what we understand he has conquered hundreds of planets, many of which he owes to the strength of your kind." Broly leans forward in his chair a little "You say were..." Pudd nods a little "Well, the planet was... destroyed. No one knows how. The say a meteor struck the planet." Lo nods his head a little "Tragic." Broly stands "That's not what happened. Not that any of it matters."

Broly walks outside, Lo following him closely "Look, if you need to talk about these nightmares..." Broly snarls "I got the answer I needed. The Saiyans are gone. There is no home to reconnect to. And there is no sense pitying the dead. If only I was able to survive the destruction of my planet, then only I am worthy of being a Saiyan!" His jewelry glows and Lo grabs his arm "Broly calm down!" Broly chuckles "Why? Are you AFRAID?!" The headpiece begins to crack and Broly's aura knocks Lo away. Pudd tries to catch him and they both fall over. Broly laughs maniacally, his headpiece shattering.

With this limiter gone Broly's pent up rage wells immediately to the surface and he feels pain rack his body as his ki becomes so unstable his body begins to break apart. He cries out in rage, his feet leaving the ground and he lets off pulses of ki, day turning into night. As he lets off this explosion of pent up energy his body is completely destroyed, and from the dust Broly is born anew in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Testament to their durablity, Broly's clothing and his braclets remain intact, stretching to accomidate his hulking form. The explosion from his transformation alone leveled most of the city, a massive crater surrounding him marks the grave of many people he grew up with. But this didn't matter to Broly, especially not in this state. Now, it was time to let loose.

And so, Broly's reign of destruction spread and the South Galaxy had been obliterated. Goku appears on King Kai's planet in his business suit, having been called there by King Kai. King Kai chuckles "Goku, I didn't think I would ever see you wearing such a ridiculous suit." Goku frowns "King Kai, I can't help it if Chi Chi made me wear this silly thing to Gohan's school interview." He leaps into the air, shedding the suit to reveal his fighting gi underneath "So, what was this about a Legendary Super Saiyan?" King Kai clears his throat "You see Goku, every one thousand years, a Saiyan appears with the ability to turn into a level of Super Saiyan far beyond the level of a normal Saiyan, or a Super Saiyan for that matter it would seem. This Legendary Super Saiyan has a strong desire to destroy and kill; his bloodlust is insatiable."

Goku folds his arms "This sounds serious." King Kai nods "Dead serious. The Legendary Super Saiyan has awoken, and he has already wiped out South Galaxy! Our galaxy could be next!" Goku nods thoughtfully "Well then, a being that powerful would be easy to track at least, so I'll use Instant Transmission to find him and take care of this." King Kai goes wide eyed "By yourself?!" Goku chuckles "Well, yeah. A guy that strong could be alot of fun to fight." King Kai clenches his fists "He's too powerful for you Goku! Don't throw your life away! At least take some backup!" Goku frowns "Well, if you insist..." King Kai flails his arms "Yes I insist! You should take all the backup you can find!" Goku puts up his hands defensively "Alright alright, I got your point King Kai." He vanishes and King Kai sighs "Because you're sure going to need it."

Gohan, Krillin, Future Trunks and Vegeta stood in the living room of Kame house with Goku standing in the middle of the group. Vegeta was first to speak up "Now that we have all gathered here, want to explain what's going on clown?" Goku frowns "I was hoping Piccolo was going to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by now, but I suppose between the 5 of us we can figure this out." Vegeta growls in frustration "What kind of situation could this be that you felt the need to gather all of us?" Goku sighs "Well, I wanted to fight him alone, but King Kai insisted I take backup."

He recounts King Kai's tale and looks hopefully to Vegeta "So, you know anything about this Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta seems visibly shaken "I know of tales. But I had assumed that was a form we had already achieved. To think that the Legendary Super Saiyan is not a title but a unique form... that kind of power would be difficult to fathom." Goku looks around the room to each of his comrades "This could very well be the greatest challenge we ever faced. Everyone ready?" They nod solemnly and Goku closes his eyes, focusing "Once I lock onto his energy, all of you grab onto me and we will Instant Transmission to him." A few seconds pass and Vegeta sighs "What's taking so long?" Goku's eyes open and he chuckles nervously "Which way is South?" Gohan sighs "I don't like our odds."

Broly's stamina was spent, but he had never felt so alive. As he entered the atmosphere of the small planet he allows his ki shield to drop, wisps of ki emanating from his body as he reverts to his base form. He lands on the surface of the planet, on a cliff overlooking a small, soon to be ruined city. Broly smirks to himself and tilts his head, cracking his neck. He would recover his stamina here, and rest a while, after ensuring there would be no locals to bother him. Broly forms an orb of ki in his left hand and throws it into the middle of the city, causing a massive explosion that leveled a few skyscrapers and flatened an entire city block. A fraction of his power, but enough to cause distress. To his dissappointment, there was no panic in the streets. In fact, as far as Broly could tell, this planet had no life on it. At least he could have some peace and quiet.

Goku and his friends appear in the middle of a desolate city. Smoke still rose from the rubble of several collapsed sky scrapers. Vegeta steps out into the middle of the crater "Only one life signature here. But it's weak. There is no way it's the Legendary Super Saiyan. If it is, the legend is overhyped." Goku steps forward "I wouldn't be so sure. He's probably just resting. If this is him at rest, I imagine he is extremely powerful." He turns to the rest of the group "Trunks, Gohan, you guys stay out of danger. Do not attack him unless you see an opening. Don't needlessly put yourselves in danger. You too Krillin."

Krillin folds his arms, hanging his head to the side "I'm going to be honest Goku, I'm not sure why you drug me along. I mean, I'm not going to run from a fight but I don't even stand a chance against a regular Super Saiyan, let alone a legendary one. I'm kinda feeling like dead weight." Goku grins "Na, you'll find a way to help out, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't of brought you along if I didn't believe you could make a difference." Krillin grins and gives his long time best friend a thumbs up "As long as you have faith in me Goku I'll do my best to not let you down." Goku smiles and gives him a thumbs up "I know you won't. Now-" His expression turns serious and he turns in the direction of the cliff where he could sense Broly's energy "Let's go meet this Legendary Super Saiyan."

Goku and company fly up until they are baring down the cliff, where Broly lays in the grass peacefully resting. Goku looks over at Vegeta "He's definatly Saiyan. And his power at rest is incredible." Vegeta nods "His clout... he's the Legendary Super Saiyan all right." He floats towards Broly "Let me handle this Kakarot. You stay out of it." Goku grabs Vegeta's arm "Vegeta, King Kai was pretty clear that trying to fight him one on one would be useless." Broly sits up, growling "Who dares..." He sees Vegeta and he forces himself to stand "You. You look just like the man from my memory. Except he had a goatee." Vegeta turns back to Broly "That man happened to be my father, King Vegeta."

Broly looks to each Z Warrior, eyeing them with distain "Why are you here, disturbing my rest?" Goku lands on the cliff in front of Broly "I know what you did to the South Galaxy. I'm here to stop your reign of destruction." Broly smirks "You came to stop me? Then by all means, come at me with everything you have." Goku shifts into his fighting stance and Broly takes a step back, shifting into a boxing stance. Goku chuckles a little, and Broly frowns "What's so funny?" Goku shrugs "Nothing really. You know... if you decided to abandon destroying worlds I could train with you and you would make a strong fighter." Broly smirks "And what makes you think I would agree to that?" Goku's face turns serious "I figured it was worth a shot."

Vegeta dashes towards Broly, connecting with a right forearm to his head, then a left uppercut to his lower chest. Vegeta knocks Broly back with a kick to the chest but Broly digs in his heels, staying on his feet. Vegeta looks back at Goku "I told you this one is mine Kakarot, now go sit back and watch me destroy this wannabe Saiyan!" He turns back to Broly in time to block his right hook with both hands, Vegeta sliding to the edge of the cliff. Broly narrows his eyes "So you're all Saiyans I presume?" Vegeta smirks "All of us except for the bald one. He's mostly here to spectate." Broly smirks "For Saiyans, you're a pretty weak lot. But I guess I have only myself to compare you to. And I wouldn't consider comparing me to anyone as fair."

Vegeta's aura flares "Enough talk. I came for a fight." He pushes off the ground and the edge of the cliff crumbles under the weight of his power. Broly dodges Vegeta's punches, blocking his high kick by forcefully batting his leg away. Vegeta reverses his momentum, landing a kick to Broly's side. Broly flinches from the blow and Vegeta capitalizes with a knee to his face then he leaps back from Broly, firing a salvo of ki at Broly. Broly folds his arms in front of his face to protect himself from the blasts and Vegeta flies into the smoke, aiming a high kick at Broly's head. As the smoke clears the Z Fighters see Vegeta's ankle is caught in Broly's iron grip and he slams Vegeta into the ground hard. Vegeta lands a kick to his face so Broly grabs him by both ankles, swinging him around and throwing him to the side. Broly's aura ignites around him and he chases after Vegeta, slamming both feet down on his chest and driving him into the cliff.

Broly leaps back from Vegeta, turning Super Saiyan "I'm going to savor beating each and every one of you. Individually, or all together, if need be. After all, you are the closest I've ever come to a challenge in my entire life. Not that you amount to much." Goku turns Super Saiyan "So, you can transform. Not that I'm too surprised." Broly walks towards Goku and Vegeta fires a blast at Broly's back "I'm not done with you Saiyan!" Broly blows the smoke away with his energy and when Vegeta dashes towards him Broly spins around and catches Vegeta's right hook, slamming a ki blast into his chest that carries him back several yards before exploding.

Broly turns back towards Goku "The prince called you Kakarot. I remember you... faintly." He grins and flies right towards Goku, catching him off guard with a hard right. The two exchange blows over the city, shockwaves causing some of the buildings to collapse. Broly and Goku's punch connect and Goku recoils a little from the force, leaving him open for Broly's left hook that sends him into the side of one of the buildings. Broly flies right towards Goku, grabbing his head and slamming him against the side of the building "Right... you were the little child that was crying next to my crib. The doctors... I recall your name. So, Kakarot, are you going to cry now?" Goku struggles against Broly, when Krillin yells out in rage "Let him go you bully!" Krillin kicks Broly in the side of the head, hitting him with a flurry of strikes that do not phase Broly.

Broly backhands Krillin away, keeping Goku pinned with one hand as he forms a ki blast with the other "Die flea!" As he fires his blast Gohan flies over in his Super Saiyan form and deflects it aside. Goku's aura flares and he forces Broly's arm aside, hitting him with a right and then a kick to Broly's jaw. Trunks sledgehammer punches Broly into the ground. Broly lands on all fours, dashing into the air as he is surrounded by four Super Saiyan warriors. A ki shield forms around Broly and he lets off pulses of ki, his power skyrocketing quickly. Broly begins to growl and these growls turn to cries of rage as ki begins to emit from his eyes and mouth, letting off a powerful explosion that knocks all four warriors back. Goku slowly makes it back to his feet, unable to sense Broly due to his pulse of ki causing his ki signature to eminate from everywhere.

Goku backs up slowly until his back touches a building, on high alert and searching for Broly with his eyes as the smoke clears and Broly is gone. Broly punches right through the wall right next to Goku and before he can react Broly grabs him by the face, pulling him through the wall and slamming him out the other side of the building. He throws Goku into the ground, who hits the ground hard enough to carve into the concrete. Goku looks up at Broly's hulking Legendary Super Saiyan form, wide eyed "Woah..." Broly smirks "No one has ever seen this form and lived. And I plan on keeping it that way."

Goku flips back onto his feet, Gohan and Trunks landing on either side of him. Trunks clenches his fists and his muscles pulse with power, expanding and shredding his jacket. Broly walks towards them slowly and Goku dashes right towards him, Trunks and Gohan dashing towards his sides. He headbutts Goku, backhanding Gohan and Trunks away, then uppercuts Goku into the air. He drops back on one hand and kicks Goku in the gut, then appears above Goku and stops his backward momentum by grabbing him by the back of his neck. He carries Goku higher into the air "Look around at the barren planet Kakarot. It will be your grave." Goku elbows Broly in the gut and tries to struggle free, when Gohan lands a hard kick to the back of Broly's neck and he releases Goku, who kicks Broly in the leg, side of his head and then his jaw.

Vegeta stands on a skyscraper, observing Gohan and Goku as they worked together to attack Broly. Despite being fast enough to do so Broly made little effort in fighting back, and the answer why was obvious. He wasn't even scratched by their assault. Vegeta snarls, knowing full well that beating this monster was going to pose a harder challenge than they could of prepared for. To think that he himself had to claw his way to obtaining his Super Saiyan form, and yet this monster was gifted with all of this raw power. It wasn't just infuriating, it was insulting! An even greater insult to his pride than Kakarot's ascension. At least Kakarot, for the low class clown that he was, put honest effort into obtianing what he had. This would-be Saiyan was simply given this power.

Vegeta clenches his fists, his muscles bulking up considerably "I know his weakness..." He pushes off the roof of the skyscraper with so much force that it crumble sunder him. He hits Broly with so much force that he stuns the monster, then he uppercuts him in the gut. Vegeta dashes back from Broly, firing a ki blast at Broly. It explodes, and Vegeta uses the smokescreen to get behind Broly, slamming his knee into his back and grabbing his arm, throwing him to the ground. Goku chuckles "Wow, way to go Vegeta." Vegeta chuckles "He's a fool. He knows that his body can endure your attacks so he doesn't bother defending himself. He's trying to force you to wear yourself out." Goku nods "I suppose I can use that form then." Goku crosses his arms in front of his face and his muscle mass begins to increase, his body glowing as his muscles become pumped with ki.

Goku and Vegeta rush Broly, who immediately punches both of them in the face. He does a one hand stand, sweep kicking with both legs, causing him to knock Vegeta into Goku and sending them both flying. Broly moves to avoid Trunks' punch from behind, who lands and turns to Broly, punching him in the jaw. Broly shrugs off his punch, firing a blast from his chest that knocks Trunks against the side of a building. Broly charges up a more powerful blast in his right hand, throwing it at Trunks. Gohan leaps in, kicking the blast aside. Trunks pulls himself free from the side of the building, holding his hands above his head. Gohan mimics this motion "Masenko!" They fire their blasts in unison and Broly backhands their combined attack aside, clotheslining them both through the building.

Even after three hours of fighting the Z Fighters made little progress towards wounding Broly. Broly stalks through the destroyed streets, hunting the Z Fighters like prey. As their battle dragged out he could feel his ki rising and his power growing. They were hiding now, and likely they would start getting desperate. It was time for Broly to finish them. Goku appears behind him using Instant Transmission, hitting him with a kick to the neck. Broly glares over his shoulder at Goku as he vanishes again, kneeing Broly in the jaw and spin kicking him in the side of the head. Goku leaps back from Broly, hands dropping to his sides as he forms the Kamehameha "Here, take my full power!" Broly smirks "Gladly." He walks towards Goku and Goku glares at Broly as he fires his Kamehameha at Broly point blank. As the smoke clears Broly reaches through the smoke, grabbing Goku by his head. He knees Goku in the gut several times before kicking him back.

Goku lands at Vegeta's feet, who pulls him to his feet roughly "Get up clown. That attack didn't even push him back. What in the hell are we going to do?" Goku frowns "Only thing I can think of is a combined attack. Are you with me Vegeta?" Trunks blasts his way through the side of one building and Gohan blasts his way through a building opposite, the two assaulting Broly. He dodges them effortlessly, slmming his hand against their chests and firing a shockwave of ki that sends them flying. Goku goes wide eyed "The boys!" Broly turns his attention to Trunks after giving Vegeta a knowing smirk, punching and kicking him through several more buildings. Vegeta dashes after him "Leave my son alone!"

Broly slams Trunks against a cliff "I'll start the bloodshed with you!" He looks over his shoulder at Vegeta, backhanding him away before lifting Trunks up by the collar of his tank top, slamming him into the ground. He opens his hand and fires a ki wave from it at the prone Trunks, blasting him with enough destructive force to render him unconscious. Vegeta roars with rage, hitting Broly with a hard right that stuns him "That's my son! How dare you!" He knees Broly in the chest, beating him back with a flurry of kicks and punches that Broly couldn't defend against. He gasps in surprise as Vegeta kicks him in the jaw with enough force that Broly's vision blurs. Vegeta leaps back "Gallick Gun! Fire!" As he fires his Gallick Gun Broly regains his senses, forming a ki blast and throwing it at Vegeta's attack. It swells in size and overwhelms Vegeta's Gallick Gun, hitting him and exploding with incredible force.

Krillin crouches over Trunks, checking for a pulse before reaching in his pouch of Senzu Beans. Broly picks Krillin up by his head "Hey, look what I caught." Krillin flails his arms "Let me go you stupid bully!" Broly grins "You insult me. I'm no mere bully." Krillin clenches his fists angrily, holding out both hands and firing a blast right at Broly's face. Broly chuckles, and this chuckle turns into a full blown maniacal laugh "Pathetic!" He begins to squeeze Krillin's head and Krillin cries out in fear "Goku!" Goku appears in front of Broly, prepared with a high kick aimed at Broly's head. He releases Krillin, blocking Goku's high kick. Goku kicks off his chest "You had to pick on Krillin, didn't you? You can't resist beating up on people weaker than you."

Broly forms a ki blast in his hand and smirks "Everyone is weaker than me, so I don't see how any of this is my fault. It's not my fault I was born superior. It's not my fault I am following my purpose." He aims the ki blast towards Krillin and Goku goes wide eyed "No!" He dashes in the way of the blast, arms folded. He is blasted back over the tops of buildings, landing near Vegeta. Broly smiles and walks over to Krillin, stomping on his chest to makes sure he stays down "Don't move!" Krillin lets out a strangled gasp before he passes out. Broly turns his attention to the only Saiyan that wasn't incapaciated. Gohan had flown over when he saw the explosions, reeling back from shock when he sees Broly standing over a broken Krillin.

"So, you must be Kakarot's child." Broly walks towards Gohan and he slowly flies back. Broly smirks "Are you afriad of me?" Gohan land son the ground, glaring up at Broly "I'm not afraid of you, you monster." Broly chuckles "I'm not a monster. I'm the devil." Gohan looks over at Krillin and he feels a surge of strength, clenching his teeth "I don't care what you are! You're going to pay for hurting Krillin!" Broly looks over his shoulder at Krillin "He got in my way. Just like you are now." Gohan leaps in the air, hitting Broly with a flying kick. He spins his whole body, spin kicking Broly repeatedly in the face and then he dashes out of the way of Broly's overhead punch, both feet connecting with the side of his head. Broly chuckles and backhands Gohan, grabbing him by his gi before he could fly away. He pulls Gohan into a knee, an uppercut to his torso that force shim to spit up blood, and an overhand punch that knocks Gohan into the ground.

Broly picks Gohan up by his head, kneeing him in the gut before throwing the near unconscious child high in the air. Broly appears above Gohan, using a chest blast to send him flying in the side of a building. Broly laughs maniacally, pulses of ki eminating from his right hand that condense into one powerful ki blast. He throws it at Gohan and it quickly swells in size, before a blast hits it from below and sends it skyward where it detonates with incredible force. Piccolo catches Gohan out of the air as he falls towards the gorund, setting him down carefully. He fishes out a Senzu, feeding it to Gohan "Gohan... are you okay?" Gohan smiles "Piccolo... I was hoping you might come. But... how?" Piccolo smiles "I heard about what was going on and I borrowed a ship from Bulma. But the important thing is we defeat this monster before he causes any more destruction."

Broly lands on the ground near them "I don't appreciate unwelcome interruptions." Piccolo hands Gohan the pouch of Senzu Beans "Gohan, everyone needs you. Go, feed them these Senzu Beans. I'll hold him back." Gohan goes wide eyed "Are you sure?! He's crazy strong! You could be killed!" Piccolo chuckles a little "Wouldn't be the first time." Gohan frowns and flies off. Piccolo sees Broly's gaze turn towards Gohan and he immediately attacks, assaulting Broly with several kicks to his torso. Broly chuckles and forms a chest blast, which Piccolo leaps out of the way of. Piccolo yells as he leaps in the air, arm cocked bakc for a punch. Broly catches his punch, yanking on his arm so hard he rips it off. He uppercuts Piccolo in the stomach, tossing his arm aside before picking Piccolo up and slamming him onto his knee back first. He picks Piccolo up, slamming him into the ground and kicking him away.

Broly opens both his hands, a ki blast forming in each "Choose how you want to die, worm." Piccolo growls "I choose option three!" He puts his fingers to his forhead and energy sparks on his fingers. He thrusts his fingers forward "Makankosappo!" Broly doesn't even flinch s the attakc flies towards him and it hits him in the chest, causing an explosion. Broly clears the dust away with his aura, smirking "Very well." He brings his hands together in front of him and both ki blasts condense into one and fire as a ki wave. Piccolo bends at his knees, folding his arms in front of his face and hunching down to try to make himself as small as possible, to minimize the damage. Gohan dashes in frontof him, doing the exact opposite, trying to make himself as large as possible to protect Piccolo from the blast.

Piccolo didn't even have time to react. To save Gohan from his own mistake. Gohan was enveloped by the ki wave and managed to disperse most of it away from Piccolo, but he was left a badly wounded, barely breathing mess. Before Gohan could collapse Piccolo catches him "What on Earth were you thinking!" Gohan chuckles weakly "I'm... just... repaying... the debt I owe you, Piccolo." His eyes drift close and Piccolo puts a hand to his chest, a concentrated blast of ki restarting Gohan's heart, but he remains unconscious. Piccolo lays him down carefully, howling in rage. Rubble rises around Piccolo and disperses in every direction as he thrusts his hands forward, firing a powerful two handed wave. Broly endures it, and Piccolo leaps back, firing a salvo of ki at Broly, bellowing with rage as he does. Most of them miss, and some deflect off of Broly's massive physique.

Broly folds his arms, closing his eyes as he laughs "Please! You aren't a Saiyan. Your power doesn't stem from rage. If your power stemmed from how pathetically stupid you are, you might actually be able to stratch me." Piccolo smirks "Says the guy who doesn't even realize he's surrounded." Broly looks around, noticing the dozens of ki blasts surrounding him. Piccolo brings his hands together, forming a small ki orb between them as his intense amount of energy causes buildings to fall. He thrusts his hands forward "Light Grenade!" He fires his blast into the barrage already assaulting Broly, causing a massive explosion that levels several buildings and even knocks Piccolo off his feet. Piccolo slowly stands, struggling to catch his breath "Serves... you right."

Broly rises up out of the smoke, surrounded by a ki barrier. He howls in rage, ki blasts firing in every direction and blanketing the city. Piccolo desperately covers Gohan to protect him as Broly reduces the rest of the city to rubble. Broly clenches his fists and teeth as he breathes heavy, quaking as he seethes with rage. Broly looks down at Vegeta and Goku, who are powering up next to each other. Combined their Super Saiyan aura sent up sparks that caused the gathering clouds to part. Broly slowly descends towards them and Goku's hands drop back to his sides, Vegeta's hands in front of him at arms length, cupping a growing ball of ki that sparked with electricity. Broly creates a blast of ki on his chest and cups it with his hands, grinning.

Goku looks over at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye "Now!" Vegeta yells out "Final-" Goku thrusts his hands forward "Kamehameha!" Their attacks fire in unison and combine. Broly thrust shis hands forward and his small ball of ki is fired off as a massive wave of energy. Goku and Vegeta struggle against Broly's blast. Broly chuckles "You're going to regret that attack when it and my own attack consume you pathetic weaklings!" Piccolo laughs behind him "It's not over yet!" Gohan and Trunks are standing next to Piccolo, high in the air over Broly. They raise their hands, each forming a Masenko and firing it in unison. They cause Broly to falter enough that he is consumed by both attacks, howling with rage.

As the smoke clears Broly stands perfectly still, arms limp at his sides as he leans back heavilyon his right leg. He stumbles forward a step and then drops onto one knee, then both. He collapse sonto his hands and knees, grunting and groaning in pain as his body is scorched from the combined attack. He struggles to breathe, but nevertheless force simself to stand, firing a ki blast at Goku. Vegeta pushe shim out of the way "Move clown!" Vegeta is hit by the blast and sent sprawling back several feet. Broly turns to Piccolo and blasts him back, Piccolo slamming into the boys and knocking them back as well. Broly walks toward Goku, picking him up by his neck, strangling him "I shouldn't have let you live this long. My mistake was not killing you sooner. But I'll remedy that right now!" Goku struggles in his grasp, clawing at his arm even as he began to lose consciousness.

Suddenly, a yellow blade of ki flies right between the two of them, passing through Broly's arm. His body barely had time to register the pain, even as his arm fell off and landed at his side. He backs away from Goku, turning to glare at his assailant. Krillin was standing atop a pile of rubble, giving Broly a smirk "Not so weak after all, am I?" Broly howls with rage and Goku fires a Kamehameha at Broly to distract him, long enough for Krillin to get away. Broly turns to Goku "I may not be able to regrow me arm, but losing an arm won't stop me!" Vegeta walks towards Goku "Kakarot. You know what you need to do to end this." Goku nods "I do." Vegeta nods "Then summon the strength to end this. I'll hold him off."

Goku rises slowly into the air, hands held high. Vegeta dashes towards Broly, darting aorund him and hitting him with several strikes. Broly narrowly misses grabbing Vegeta, who fires a blast in his face. Broly darts up towards Vegeta and grabs him by the face, slamming him into the ground. Trunks blasts Broly in the back repeatedly "Let him go!" Broly picks Vegeta up by his face and throws him into trunks. Meanwhile, the Spirit Bomb began to swell rapidly in size as Goku drew energy from this planet and the surrounding ones. Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo raise their hand sin the sky, contributing the last of their energy as father and son worked together to hold off Broly.

After a few minutes Goku's eyes snap open "I have enough! It's done! Everyone get clear!" Vegeta and Trunks nod at each other, firing a Gallick Gun in unison to distract Broly as they made their escape. Broly howls in anger and his aura fluctuates out of control, but he turns in time to see the massive Spirit Bomb as Goku's hands drop and the mass of energy descends towards him. He raise shis one arm to stop it but the positive enrgy burns at his skin. Goku turns Super Saiyan, emitting more force on the Spirit Bomb and Broly feels the energy begin to consume him "I won't die! I will kill you someday!" The Spirit Bomb flashes brightly and it explodes, the planet beginning to shake violently. Everyone flies to Goku and he uses Instant Transmission to get them home as the planet explodes with incredible force.


End file.
